Forgetting Rachael
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Finding nude pictures of someone other than her on her fiancee's phone is anything but what a girl wants, esp. Ran. Thankfully, her name isn't on the lease and she has the best commanding officer in the world, who also happens to drive a discontinued model of sports-car and keeps her a flask of American Honey in the glove box. (M; I'm a little ashamed of myself)


**I've been feeling rather violent lately, plus, my family and I are moving across the country. As a result, I haven't been able to update on anything. The chapters I did update, I hate and plan to re-write. As a peace offering, I'd like to apoligize and offer a two-shot GinRan/HitsuMatsu... Forgive my scatterbrain and please endure a little longer.**

* * *

Rangiku smiled staring into the mirror. She flipped her long blonde hair over and ruffled the bottom it before flipping it up. She bit her lip staring at her bare-feet in the mirror. Her eyes flitted up to the sheer pink overlaying the leopard print silk nightgown. She nodded pulling the closet open and pulling pink open toed spikes from the closet and managing to get her feet into them. She closed the door and pulled a shiny lip gloss off the dresser applying to her lips. Something behind her vibrated. She turned and stared curiously at the sound. Her fiancé's phone laid on the nightstand. He must've left it here before he left, which was odd because she could've sworn she'd handed it to him before he walked out. She stepped across the room and picked it up and unlocked it, glancing at the text. A distorted image showed on the screen. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow and turned the phone. Her jaw dropped realizing it as the naked body of some whore ginger. She tightened her grip on the black device. Any chances of him getting inside tonight vanished when she read the text.

'Thanks for a great night, Gin, baby.' Fury burned any traces of her already diminished good mood. Her first thought flicked to the handgun kept in the drawer by his side of the bed. She shook her head. She wasn't leaving it here, that was for sure, but the cheating man-whore wouldn't die by his own gun. Tonight. She pulled her black bathrobe around her waist and left the room after putting the black weapon into her red leather purse.

The photo burned into her mind. The honey-blonde laid eyes on the watch around her wrist. Her eye caught the gleam of a silver photo frame on the glass book shelf. She ripped the silver frame from the entertainment system and thrust it as hard as she could against the mirror on the opposite wall. Three more framed pictures followed shattering and glittering in the orange lamplight. Huffing angrily at the shattered glass, Matsumoto ripped the robe aside wiping sweat from her neck. The long blonde locks tangled around her hands. Since the idea to grow the frustratingly untamable hair out belonged to the man-whore, it was the next thing to go.

She passed the laundry room and her eyes caught sight of the expensive black suits. She smirked holding up the red panties and white shirts, and expensive white boxers, dropping them in the washer, spinning the knob to hot water and slamming the lid. Her eyes caught the Clorox sitting on the shelf next to the Tide. Her evil grin deepened. Pulling the white and blue bottle from the shelf, Matsumoto pulled the child-proof lid from the plastic container and turned it upside-down on the black jackets, slowly spinning until the entire basket of Gin's laundry was soaked in bleach. She dropped the empty bottle and stepped over the clothes, remembering she was in heels.

She pulled the pink silk strap back over her shoulder and opened the cupboard in the kitchen. The first thing her fingers closed around, a set of black kitchen shears, were used to cut the locks reaching passed her waist off to the base of her neck. Discarding the scissors, Rangiku ignored the ringing of the black iPhone he'd mistakenly left behind. The whore on the other end had no idea what she was getting into yet. Taking the silver rimmed serving platter off the elegant display in the glass hutch, she whipped around and smashed it into the glass screen, silencing it immediately. Not stopping there, Matsumoto turned back and set to work on the matching plates and cups. With every satisfying shatter, Rangiku's grin only widened. The second the china was done with, she moved onto the crystal goblets they were saving for the now cancelled wedding. With a beautiful sound, they exploded against the opposite wall. Matsumoto's grin sized down to a dirty smirk as she slid the diamond ring from her finger and carved the other woman's name into the ebony table; 'Rachael'. She then took the nearest carving knife and thrust it into the 'h'. She let out a laugh as she listened to the crunch of her heels as she exited the destroyed dining room.

Entering the bedroom, Rangiku stripped out of the lingerie and pulled on a black tank top and red Daisy Dukes. She glanced at herself in the mirror. His loss. She readjusted a few strands of cropped hair. She'd done a decent job despite her earlier rage and lack of proper equipment. She pulled the white iPhone into her hands, giving her wrist a quick sniff and nodding in satisfaction.

"Captain…" She moaned excitedly into the phone as he answered. "Actually, I think I will take you up on your offer for the ride…" She flirted.

"I'll be there in ten." His velvety calm voice responded just above a whisper.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about this Charlie-Foxtrot.(Phonetic of cluster-fuck) I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can again! I listened to two songs on repeat during this entire process, 'Breaking Dishes' and 'Shut Up and Drive'; both are sung by Rihanna. Not usually my kind of music, but everything in my life right now is backwards and wrong in one way or another. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
